В чужой постели
by Taiyo Hisakawa
Summary: Санджи выглянул в коридор и, воровато оглядевшись, покинул отведенную ему комнату. Ступая предельно аккуратно, чтобы не создать ни малейшего шума, он преодолел расстояние до спальни Зоро и, присев на корточки перед замком, начал сноровисто ковыряться в нем шпилькой.


Это было безумием… чистейшей воды безумием… да еще и с явным привкусом то ли мазохизма, то ли суицида. Странно, блондин никогда не замечал в себе ни первого, ни второго. Вот уж истину говорят – с кем поведешься, так тебе и надо. Бес его попутал все же сунуться тогда на корабль к Мугиваре Луффи… определенно бес, никак иначе – демоническую ауру этого зеленоволосого исчадия ада почувствовать можно было и не прибегая к использованию Воли, достаточно было просто взглянуть в его глаза или оказаться с ним плечо к плечу во время боя.

Санджи и не заметил, как по уши влюбился в эту прямоходящую водоросль, списывая все на раздражение его глупыми словами и привычками и на соперничество за право называться сильнейшим. Осознание шло к нему медленно, но верно, пока в один прекрасный момент… хотя, точнее все же будет сказать «ужасный момент», и даже не потому, что именно тогда кок все понял, а из-за того, в каком состоянии находился тогда этот упрямый газон, упорно не желающий признавать свои боль и слабость перед командой.

Это был второй раз на памяти будущего лучшего повара всея Гранд Лайн, когда их нелюдимый мечник, снова, где-то случайно заплутав, по всей видимости, находился на самом пороге к чертогам госпожи Смерти. Осознание страшной истины открылось блондину внезапно, его словно окатило ледяной волной буйного океана во время сильнейшего шторма. Тогда он понял все, и причины своего вечного недовольства и раздражения угрюмостью и тупостью травоголового, и зависть силе его духа и тела, и причины побудившие его все же согласиться на предложение Луффи и отправится в плавание с ним и с его накама.

В тот раз у него не было времени все обдумать, осмыслить и даже испугаться собственного неожиданного открытия – слишком силен был страх за едва держащегося на ногах, окровавленного мечника, теряющего сознание от невыносимых страданий, полученных им за время боя с Озом и Кумой. Да и потом у него тоже не было особо возможности в тихой спокойной обстановке взвесить все за и против, разложить все по полочкам… хотя, если говорить начистоту, это все же всегда было прерогативой мечника, Санджи же был слишком эмоциональным, пожалуй, чтобы хладнокровно и логически рассуждать о люб… о собственных чувствах к своему накама… к парню… к будущему величайшему фехтовальщику Ророноа, мать его, Зоро.

Санджи цеплялся за любую возможность не думать, не думать, не размышлять и не искать входа и решения из сложившейся ситуации. Благо и возможностей этих у него было более чем предостаточно. Сначала волнение за продолжающим находиться в коме старпомом и установленные у его постели дежурства, затем шикарная вечеринка в честь победы над шичибукаем и возвращение теней их законным владельцам, затем новые впечатления от высадке в мангровой роще и похищение русалки… да, их команда всегда мастерски умела влезать во всевозможные неприятности.

Но после того как Санджи оказался на острове окам, времени у него было предостаточно. Волнение за еще больше израненного мечника, и без этого не успевшего излечить раны, полученные на Триллер Барке зашкаливало все мыслимые и немыслимые пределы. Кок и не думал никогда, что он способен настолько сильно переживать… да и за кого!

Он понял, насколько важным в его жизни человеком был Зоро, насколько сильно он был к нему привязан. Он раз за разом гнал от себя тягостные мысли о возможном безрадостном будущем без их старпома, привычно раскинувшего свои конечности на лужайке Санни Го, без его грубых просьб получить добавку саке, без их ссор и перепалок. Кок постоянно твердил себе, что Ророноа не тот человек, который так просто сдастся, так просто умрет. Мечник не мог этого сделать, не мог позволить себе такую роскошь, не мог просто взять и оставить их, оставить… его…

В один прекрасный момент Ива, заметивший, что с их блондином творится что-то не то, снова пригласил его на аудиенцию, как и в тот раз, когда он только-только появился на острове. Старый извращенец напомнил ему об их уговоре и намекнул, что, если кок и дальше продолжит упиваться своими переживаниями, то шансов убраться с Каммабакки у него не останется, поскольку его-то «девочки» уж точно не упустят возможность сделать симпатичного парня своим. Санджи судорожно сглотнул, оценив все перспективы навечно застрять на этом проклятом острове, и поклялся себе, что он больше не будет думать о своих накама, но при первой же возможности признается мечнику, и будь что будет.

С момента воссоединения команды мугивар прошла уже пара недель, но кок все медлил с исполнением своей клятвы. Теперь, когда он убедился, что с их мечником все было в полном порядке, исключая появление нескольких новых шрамов, которые самому фехтовальщику, по всей видимости ничем не мешали, кок понял, что он и малейшего представления не имеет о том, а как вообще он сможет признаться этому демону в чем-то таком, до чего тому абсолютно нет никакого дела.

Но клятва есть клятва, даже если она дана только себе, и дело тут даже не в ответе, что ему придется держать перед богом, совсем нет, вот уж на кого ему было совершенно плевать сейчас, так это на этого седого старца и их глупый рай, который они когда-то умудрились спасти. Санджи, как истинный пират и упрямец из упрямцев, не хотел и не мог отступить. К тому же, хоть его и пугала безумно сама мысль о возможных отношениях с Зоро, о близости с ним, но проведенное вдали от команды и их старпома время, позволило ему свыкнуться с ней, принять ее. И теперь он страстно желал ощутить гладкость смуглой кожи под подушечками своих пальцев, провести влажную дорожку языком по пересекающему мускулистый торс шраму, зарыться рукой в зеленые волосы и попробовать каковы же были на вкус его губы. Блондин был не в силах противиться своим желаниям, он не был в состоянии относиться к мечнику по прежнему, он все не мог насмотреться на него, особенно делая это украдкой, тайком, так, чтобы остальные ничего не заметили.

Наконец, поняв, что дальнейшее промедление все равно ничем ему не поможет и никак не спасет ситуацию, кок приготовился к тому, чтобы с одинаковой вероятностью быть на месте изрубленным на мелкие кусочки проклятой катаной старпома или вышвырнутым вон и лишенным навсегда правом называть фехтовальщика своим накама, и решился действовать.

После того, как Санни Го вновь появился на поверхности вод по ту сторону Ред Лайн, солнечный кораблик встал на якоре в живописной бухточке небольшого обитаемого острова. Для блондина это было идеальным шансом, чтобы осуществить задуманное. Вся команда собиралась вдоволь насладиться пешей прогулкой по узким лесным тропинкам и заглянуть в каждую лавочку, начиная от книжного магазина и заканчивая баром с крепчайшей выпивкой. Вылазка на остров не предполагала скорого возвращения пиратов на родной корабль для всех, кроме дежуривших в ту ночь Усоппа и Френки.

* * *

В гостинице, в которой заночевали накама, царили тишина, покой и темнота. Все ее обитатели уже давным-давно видели десятый сон и сладко посапывали в обе дырочки, наслаждаясь долгожданным покоем.

Санджи выглянул в коридор и, воровато оглядевшись, покинул отведенную ему комнату. Ступая предельно аккуратно, чтобы не создать ни малейшего шума, он преодолел расстояние до спальни Зоро и, присев на корточки перед замком, начал сноровисто ковыряться в нем шпилькой. Тихий щелчок оповестил его о том, что путь свободен, и парень скользнул внутрь помещения и притворил за собой дверь.

В комнате было так же темно, как и во всем здании, но глаза блондина уже успели привыкнуть к темноте. Зоро, укрытый до середины груди легким одеялом, мирно спал, раскинувшись на кровати в позе звездочки. Санджи судорожно сглотнул и сделал первый шаг по направлению к нему. Повар позволил халату упасть на пол к его ногам и остался в одних трусах. Сначала он думал избавиться и от них тоже и предстать перед мечником абсолютно нагим и беззащитным, желая показать ему чистоту и искренность своих намерений, но все же не рискнул раздеться полностью – черт его знает этого парня, как бы коку не пришлось удирать через распахнутое окно… опять же, вероятно, что так всё не будет выглядеть, как банальная похоть.

Шаг за шагом Санджи приблизился к постели фехтовальщика и замер возле нее, жадно разглядывая его расслабленное во сне лицо. Тихо выдохнув и тряхнув головой, повар осторожно приподнял одеяло за угол и юркнул под него, оказываясь совсем близко со спящим мечником. Зоро немного поерзал, но тут же затих – все верно, опасности кок для него не представлял, потому тот даже не соизволил проснуться – и Санджи позволил себе прижаться к нему теснее, не рискуя пока все же положить голову на плечо старпома и опираясь потому на согнутую в локте руку о матрац.

Какое-то время блондин просто наслаждался близостью к желанному телу, его теплом, слушал ровное дыхание мечника и скользил взглядом по его лицу, но затем и этого ему стало мало, к тому же повар и без того уже совершил более чем достаточно для того, чтобы Зоро не церемонясь особо рассек его плоть лезвием одной из своих катан, так что терять больше было нечего.

Чувствуя, как его сердце гулко колотится о ребра, повар дрожащей от волнения рукой прикоснулся к гладкой щеке старпома, невесомо лаская ее подушечками пальцев, а затем двинулся ниже. Все также осторожно и нежно, моля небеса только о том, чтобы мечник не просыпался как можно дольше, Санджи огладил ладонью торс фехтовальщика, чувствуя под ней грубую плоть его шрама. Затем его рука снова двинулась выше. Повар замер, когда его пальцы нащепали бугорок соска Зоро, а затем все его тело охватило волнение, когда под своей ладонью он почувствовал как размеренно и спокойно бьется сердце этого невозможного человека.

Блондин тяжело выдохнул и подтянулся на руках выше, оказываясь нос к носу с фехтовальщиком. Парень, быстро и неосознанно облизнувшись, прижался к губам мечника своими не совсем соображая что он делает, но и будучи не в силах сдержаться.

Это длилось всего мгновение, не больше. Отрывавшись от губ Зоро и открыв глаза, Санджи сглотнул, увидев недобрый прищур мечника, в упор смотрящего на него.

– Зоро, я… – промямлил кок и замолчал, не в силах выговорить что-либо еще.

Мечник резко подобрался и опрокинул повара на спину, нависая над ним сверху и все так же продолжая сверлить его лицо взглядом и молчать.

– Могу я… могу я хотя бы попросить о последнем желании? – обреченно прошептал повар, прикрывая веки, и тут же продолжил, услышав тихий хмык мечника: – Я знаю, тебе будет противно, но… я прошу, просто… просто поцелуй меня…

– Ты и вдруг что-то просишь у меня? – снова хмыкнул Зоро. – Завтра, что, небо обрушится?

– Пусть так…

Мечник внимательно всмотрелся в лицо накама, пытаясь понять что же на того нашло, и затем склонился над ним и прижался к его губам своими. Лизнув нижнюю губу парня и поймав его судорожный вздох, Зоро углубил поцелуй, проникая в рот повара своим языком и сплетаясь с юрким язычком Санджи в некоем подобии удивительно чувственного танца. Зеленоволосый почувствовал, как постепенно начало расслабляться тело повара в его руках и принялся целовать его еще более страстно, отметив мелькнувшую на задворках сознания мысль о том, что губы у Бровастика мягкие и невероятно сладкие, точно такие, как он и думал.

* * *

– Эй, Завитушка, а почему это было последним желанием? – вдруг спросил расслабленно лежащего у него под боком повара и выводящего пальцем невидимые узоры на его груди Зоро.

Санджи замер и приподнял голову с плеча фехтовальщика, заглядывая ему в глаза.

– Просто я думал, что найди ты меня в своей кровати единственное, что мне останется – это смерть от твоей руки, – тихо и серьезно произнес кок.

– Глупая Завитушка, – ласково хмыкнул старпом. – Я же не зверь и не демон какой, ничто человеческое мне не чуждо.

– Даже любовь?

– Даже она…


End file.
